


Shower

by Bisexualsugden (jemiu)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemiu/pseuds/Bisexualsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron surprises Robert by joining him in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

When Robert had stepped into the shower, he had anticipated that Aaron would take advantage of his absence by dressing himself and discreetly leaving before Robert returned the room, as usual. But this time, Robert was wrong.

This time, Aaron walked through the bathroom door. At first, Robert assumed Aaron would simply use the toilet—they hadn’t used the toilet in front of each other before, but it was hardly a great leap in intimacy. But Aaron didn’t—he stepped into the shower—the shower that Robert was in. Robert grinned stupidly.

"What you doing?" Robert asked.

"Taking a shower," Aaron said, stern-faced.

"Right, then, have some water." Robert, still smiling, stepped to the side so Aaron could step under the water stream.

Although they’d been naked in front of each other many times by this point, Robert rarely got the chance to step back and really look at Aaron. The close-up view of Aaron’s exposed, scarred skin excited Robert in a way it hadn’t before. Showers were typically something done alone, not even always shared with lovers, and seeing Aaron this way felt somehow more intimate than anything they had done together, including sex. Robert blushed as a child-like happiness spread through him. His heart fluttered as his eyes explored the rugged edges of Aaron’s body.  

"What you grinnin’ at?" Aaron asked, looking over his shoulder.

"This," Robert said, grabbing Aaron’s ass.

"Hey!" Aaron turned around, a small smile breaking through his tough exterior. "This is strictly a shower for showering."

"Oh, okay, then," Robert said, reaching over Aaron and grabbing his shampoo from the rack. As he poured some on his palm,

Aaron asked which one he could use. Robert cut him off by rubbing the shampoo in his hand into Aaron’s short hair. He laughed as he lavishly massaged Aaron’s scalp, the younger man having submitted to it.

"Alright, alright. I don’t have that much hair," Aaron said, laughing and tilting his head to rinse under the shower stream. "Not as precious as your golden locks," he added.

Robert beamed, feeling oddly complimented despite the sarcastic tone.

"Wait," Robert said. He grabbed a small vile off of the rack. "Try this."

"What is it?"

Robert dabbed a small amount on his finger tips, rubbing his hands together after returning the vile to the rack.

"Come on, then. What is it?"

"Nothing dirty if that’s what you’re thinking," Robert said, raising his eyebrows.

"Come off it. Tell me what it is."

Robert cupped Aaron’s face with his hands, gently rubbing the liquid into Aaron’s jawline. Aaron crinkled his nose at the smell of lavender.

"It’s for my beard," Robert said.

"Your beard?" Aaron asked, eyes wide with amusement.

"Yep. Chrissie bought it for me in the hopes that I’d grow one." Robert mentally pinched himself for speaking his fiance’s name, hoping it wouldn’t upset the mood.

“Well,” Aaron said, “good luck with that.”

“Hey, I could grow one if I wanted to.” Robert rubbed his thumbs in circles on Aaron’s chin.

Aaron smiled, placing his hands on the smooth skin of Robert’s jaw. “Well, don’t.”

“Don’t?”

“Reckon you’d look like a little boy hitting puberty,” Aaron said.

“Oh, thanks very much,” Robert replied, running his hands down Aaron’s neck and pretending to choke him.

“Reckon you look better this way, anyway,” Aaron mumbled.

“What was that?” Robert asked, grinning. “Say it again.”

“Nothing.”

“Come on, now, Aaron. You reckon what exactly?”

Aaron tilted his head and stared at the wall. “Just… You look alright like you are.”

“I see,” Robert trilled, “you think I’m pretty.”

“I’m getting out,” Aaron said, stepping around Robert.

Robert pinned Aaron against the wall with his hip, their wet bodies sliding against each other. Feeling Aaron begin to harden, Robert smirked and wedged his thigh gently between Aaron’s legs.

“Oi, lemme out.”

“But you haven’t scrubbed up yet,” Robert said.

Robert stretched his arm out to grab a bar of soap and brought it to Aaron’s chest, rubbing it with exaggerated enthusiasm over Aaron’s nipple.

“Quit that,” Aaron said, shoving Robert.

The taller man responded by sliding the soap bar down Aaron’s torso. When Robert curled the bar around the curve of Aaron’s waist, however, something unprecedented happened: Aaron giggled.

“What—what was that?” Robert’s grin overtook his entire face.

Aaron mumbled something like “nuffin’” as he tried to pry himself free from Robert’s hold.

“You—you’re ticklish!” The words seemed unreal to Robert as he said them. The butterflies weren’t just in his stomach anymore.

“No, I’m n—”

Robert cut him off by running his hands on Aaron’s sides, relishing in how he squirmed and laughed. Seeing the other man’s face red from laughter stirred up something raw, and sweet, and happy in Robert. He kissed Aaron’s shaking throat.  

“You’re cute,” Robert cooed, burrowing his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck.

“Say that again,” Aaron challenged, shoving Robert.

“You’re cute.” Robert let Aaron push him out of the shower, and he grabbed the shorter man’s wrist, dragging him out as well.

“You’re  _very_  cute.” Their grins grew wide as they fumbled against each other, hitting the bathroom door.

“Do one,” Aaron said, pressing his body against Robert’s. Their bodies were slick against each other, and both men let out breathy moans as they rocked against each other.

“Okay, I will,” Robert said, and then he gripped Aaron’s ass cheeks, hoisted him up against his crotch, and spun him around against the door. “Right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoops couldn't make myself write the smutty part of this...maybe i'll write a smutty sequel which involves a very clean robert learning he likes a certain trick Aaron does with his tongue... ;) hheeh. anyway lets be friends on tumblr, i'm @[bisexualsugden](http://bisexualsugden.tumblr.com/). the Robron fandom is too perf and tightknit kiss kiss


End file.
